chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Chapter Master
Part 1 - Prologue +++287.M41.+++ “Three minutes and fourteen seconds......very impressive number three-one-eight, but you missed the target on the balcony, that’s a ten second penalty, pushing your time to fourth place. Show such sloppiness in battle and the enemies of the Emperor will not be as forgiving.” Entyrus Zykion listened and watched. From his vantage point above the assault course, he could see every recruit as they attempted the rigorous challenge. As the recruits finished, the instructor praised and criticised, knowing that, ultimately, only one of these men could be chosen, chosen to become the Master of a new Chapter of Space Marines. To command fully one-thousand of humanity's greatest soldiers, to command death itself, planets could burn on his order, with the lives and deaths of billions dependant on his actions. Only the greatest of men can become Chapter Masters, so these recruits are subjected to the most brutal of trials. Of the 9481 initial recruits, only 87 remain, with all the others either failing or dying in previous trials, trials like psychological assessments, marksmanship, and fierce close-combat tests. This is the final stage, as well as the most dangerous, a gruelling assault course, with numerous targets that require dispatching, and deadly traps, including landmines, explosions and ‘enemy fire’. “I assure you, my lord, this final test will show us exactly who should be Chapter Master, only the bravest and most skilful of men will succeed here, and of those, only one can be fastest.” As if to accentuate the assessment officer’s words to Zykion, a blistering explosion echoed across the colossal hall, a moment later, a voice crackled over the vox. “Recruit five-two-seven-nine is dead.” The officer sighed. “Shame, he showed excellent marksmanship talents.” Zykion returned his gaze to the finish line as another recruit sprinted across it. The instructor spoke once more. “Three minutes and.......two seconds! And not a single target missed! Exceptional five-oh-three-one. But I’m afraid you are still behind one-six-nine-four.” 5031 grated his teeth and clenched his fists, he was certain that was a winning run. 100 feet above, Zykion stared intently, not with his eyes, but with his mind. This 5031, he was....different to the others. For a moment, Entyrus could not quite put his finger on it, but then he realised. It was very weak, but it was there, a......presence, just like Zykion himself, 5031 was a psyker. Zykion spoke his first words since arriving in this facility. “Him.” The Assessment Officer hesitated for moment. “Him, Lord?” “Yes.” “As you command, my Lord.” The officer spoke into the microphone, and his voice projected throughout the hall. “You, five-oh-three-one, halt. Kasting, bring him here.” The course instructor spoke into his personal vox. “Yes sir. Five-oh-three-one, come with me.” Instructor Kasting led 5031 to the command room. As he walked through the labyrinthine corridors, 5031 wondered what fate awaited him. The door swept open as they approached the room, Kasting spoke. “Go inside.” 5031 entered the room, the door shut behind him as Kasting remained outside. The assessment officer ordered. “Stand still.” 5031 did as he was bidden, and stood still, straight, and strong, his broad shoulders and powerful muscles tensed in anticipation. A dark figure arose from the corner, cloaked and frail, yet still somehow imposing. Without a word, he walked up to 5031 and stood in front of him. Removing his hood, he revealed his face. For over a thousand years, Zykion has helped guide the Imperium as a High Lord of Terra, no single mortal in the entire galaxy holds more power than a High Lord. 5031 was almost overcome with surprise, but his disciplined face betrayed no emotion. Then....a stranger feeling, an echo, reverberating throughout his mind, at first, an incoherent noise, but it developed into a voice, a voice of infinite wisdom, a voice 5031 instantly knew he could trust, he listened as it echoed across his mind. “Greeeeeetiiingssssss. Dooooo not beeee........afraaaaaiiiiidddd.” 5031 replied back through his mind: “I fear nothing.” The grating voice reverberated once more: “Hahahaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, of courssssseeee.” “What is your will, my Lord?” “Youuuuu will beeeeee........theeee masssteeerrrrrr.....of a chapteeerrrrr of.....ssssspace marinessssss. The.....Ghostsssss of.......Retributiiiioooonnnnnn........” “I am.....honoured, my Lord.” “Andddd soooo you sssshould beeeeee.....youuu will commandddd a forccceeee grrrreater than anyyy other humanityyyyy can musterrr. Thisss tasskkk requiressss muccchhhh. Buuuuuuut.......I knowwww you cannnn eeeeemerge victoriousssss frommm the challengessss thattt awaittt youuuuuu.” “How do you know what challenges await me?” “Noonnnneeee cannnn knoooooowwww whattt liessss innn the fuuuuuture, ssssave theee Emperooooorrr himselffff. Butttt Ssssssector Deussss hooooolds manyyyy ssssecretssss.” “With faith and strength I will defeat our enemies, my Lord. This I swear to you.” “Gooooooooddddd. Iiiiiii mussst gooooo nooooow. I leeeeave yoooou with ooonnnneeee piece of adviccccce: Whetthherrr you beeee successfullll orrr nottttt......the onlyyyyy true failuurreeee.....is innnn......inactionnnnnn.” As sudden as they started, the echoes within his mind ceased. 5031 took a cursory glance around him, it appeared that barely a few seconds had passed during his mental conversation with the High Lord. Without a word, Zykion lifted up his hood and marched out of the command room, his servants and advisors hurriedly following. The Assessment Officer spoke. “Well well well five-oh-three-one, it seems you are the lucky one.” He beckoned 3 huddled figures talking with each other, and throwing cursory glances to 5031, to approach. As they drew nearer, 5031 saw who they were, 2 were Techpriests, men of the Omnissiah, the third, was unmistakably a Space Marine, tall, broad and brutally powerful, there was indeed no doubt that he was an Astartes. Curiously, however, he was chalk white, his skin, his hair, even his irises. The officer introduced them. “These Techpriests are Misriah and Bunther, they will explain and discuss with you the hardware that will be available to you and your chapter, as well as equipping your Chapter's marines. This other man, who I’m sure you have realised is a Space Marine, is called Klementhos.” Klementhos spoke. “Yes, I am an Apothecary, I will oversee the creation of your chapters marines, as well as your own augmentation. Furthermore, I will be part of your chapter from henceforth.......Master.” Klementhos’ statement made 5031 finally realise the gravity of his situation, and it hit him like a ceramite block, in just a few minutes, he had gone from being an unknown under-hiver, to a man of almost unlimited authority and power. “Um, excellent, thank you Klementhos.” Klementhos replied. “Perfect, then if you would please follow me master, we will take a shuttle to Luna, where we shall begin the creation of your chapter, and begin your rebirth into a Space Marine.” Klementhos led 5031 out of the command room and back into the maze of hallways, with the two techpriests following. As 5031 strode through the corridors towards the shuttle bay, he smiled. The approaching new century would be very eventful for him......very eventful indeed...... Part 2 - The Transformation +++287.M41+++ The rear door creaked open and artificial light flooded the inside of the shuttle, Chapter Master stepped out and took his first steps on the surface of Luna. Klementhos led him out of the shuttle bay and into the main hall of the Luna docking base, with Misriah and Bunther just behind. Dozens of serfs and Imperial officials bustled around, carrying out their duties. After a small while Chapter Master noticed the entire floor of the hall was thick glass, roughly 30 feet above the surface of Luna. However, what drew his eye was the strange multi-legged machine settled on the surface beneath his feet, nearby was a curious striped banner, and scores of footprints in the dust riddled the surrounding area, perfectly preserved in the sealed airless space. In the dead centre of the glass floor there was a large metal plate, engraved with the words: “This site marks the first steps humanity took beyond its home planet. Their names long since lost to the history books, I remember their voyage as though it were yesterday. Neil Armstrong and Edwin Aldrin, their achievements will be forever remembered by all of mankind. – The Emperor of Mankind, 000.M30” As Chapter Master read the last words, he gasped: “The Emperor?! He wrote that?” Misriah answered: “Indeed, 5031, this is one of the holiest sites in the Imperium, with the exception of Terra. Our species first foray to another celestial body. When Luna was reclaimed in the Unification wars, the Emperor deemed this long-preserved site worthy of his blessing.” Chapter Master felt privileged to be in such a place. “Wondrous Misriah, so this....Armstrong and Aldrin? They were humanities first space-farers? Huh....they had odd names thousands of years ago.....” Klementhos spoke: “Indeed. Now please follow me to the monorail that will take us to the facility your Chapter will be born in.” The four men walked through a side hallway and entered a small monorail car. Then Bunther pulled a small lever at the head of the car, once his identity was verified by the scanner, the doors slid closed and the monorail took off at a tremendous speed. A few minutes later they arrived at the Chapter creation facility. As they left the car, Klementhos thought aloud: “One hundred miles in four minutes, very impressive....” Bunther answered proudly: “Thank you. I tweaked this system myself, got a five-percent boost to speed out of the same energy input.” They led Chapter Master into the facility, as Misriah explained the layout to him: “Down that hallway is the armoury, we’ve got every kind of personal weapon imaginable, and a vast vehicle pool to work with, and row upon row of Power Armour. Bunther and I will teach you all about maintaining and working with any equipment you could ever utilise. Through that door is the medical bay, that is where Klementhos will perform the augmentation of new marines, and treat any injuries that occur during training, as well as training your chapters first Apothecaries. Then through that passage and to the right you’ll find the barracks, mess hall and parade hall. To the left is all the training grounds where you and your marines will train and practise.” Klementhos then spoke: “I recommend you head to your own chamber now then, by Terran time it’s fairly late and you’ve had a very long day. You’ll need lots of sleep, tomorrow we begin your augmentation, you’re quite old for a new Space Marine so we’ll need to perform an accelerated program, it will be.....quite exhausting, but due to the unique augmentations you are receiving, there is a much smaller chance of.....’Collateral damage’ to you.” Chapter Master was hardly encouraged by Klementhos’ words, but he decided to stay silent, complaining would accomplish nothing. He let Klementhos lead him to his chamber, as the Magi wandered off into their natural habitat, the armoury. His living place was next to the Initiate barracks, empty at present. “My chambers are next to the medical bay, I’ll be waking you up at 9am Terran time tomorrow morning, to begin your ascension.” With that, Klementhos shut the door and left Chapter Master alone in his room. He settled down into his bed, designed for a Space Marine, it was enormous and very hard for his human body, usually sleep would have been difficult, but Chapter Master was so exhausted he passed out instantly, his mind on nothing but what awaited him tomorrow..... “AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Chapter Master’s screams echoed through the facility, he lay on Klementhos’ operating table, as the Apothecary withdrew an enormous, thick spike from Chapter Masters sternum. “There we go, Chapter Master, the second heart has been inserted, though small now, it will rapidly grow to full size. I assure you the most painful part is over.” “Argh...I certainly hope so Klementhos, hnnng.....could you have not rendered me unconscious?!” “Oh certainly not, Chapter Master, if you were unconscious, your primary heart would not be beating fast enough to stimulate the growth of the new one, and the entire procedure would be pointless.” Chapter Master stood up, slowly, then flexed his muscles. “I see.......huh.....I can feel the new heart beating now.....it’s....strange....I feel....stronger.” Chapter Master was breathing very rapidly now, Klementhos noted this. “Well of course, by now the second heart should be about forty-five-percent functional, providing more blood to your body, much faster. But you are breathing so heavily because you require more oxygen to fill the additional blood flow.” Chapter Master was taking in huge gulps of air now, interrupting his speech. “I see.......well......I can’t.....keep this up........for long......” Klementhos hastily removed a large needle and saw from a side cabinet, and took a large tube attached to a tank. “Put this tube in your mouth, it will provide you with the air you need.” Chapter Master did as he was bidden. The tube forced oxygen rich air down his throat, fuelling his now superhuman blood flow. Klementhos suddenly plunged the large needle into his neck, after a moment of shock, Chapter Master faded to unconsciousness. Klementhos took the small saw, it buzzed into life and he drew it vertically down Chapter Masters chest. His weak human chest-bone parted like butter to the adamantium-ceramite blade. Separating the ribs with a large jack, the inside of Chapter Masters chest was now completely exposed. Klementhos checked the two hearts, beating strongly, no problems. ‘Excellent’ , thought Klementhos. He walked to a small cabinet nearby, he opened the door, with a hiss of condensation, he removed a half-grown artificial lung from the refrigerator. Carrying the precious organ carefully, he returned to Chapter Masters form, placing the lung inside the chest cavity, he took a small scalpel, forceps, and bio-welder and attached the third lung to the existing system, soon it would grow to full size. He returned to the refrigerator and removed a small tray containing several very small implants, the Ossmodula to enhance bones, the Biscopea to accelerate muscle growth, the Haemastamen to improve his blood, the Larraman’s organ, which produces cells that clot catastrophic wounds in seconds, the Preomnor, a powerful pre-stomach, and finally the Oolotic kidney, which can filter any impurities from the blood. One by one he placed them within the chest cavity and abdomen, carefully attaching them to dozens of different tubes. Loosening the jack, the rib-cage closed, Klementhos re-sealed it with his bio-welder. But did not sew the skin shut, instead he waited for a few minutes, watching the wound. His furrowed brow eased into a satisfied smile as he saw the Larraman cells go to work, clotting the edges of the tear, and slowly sealing it. Once he saw the new organ working, he closed the tear up. After about an hour, Klementhos examined Chapter Master once more, already he was starting to change, he had grown ever so slightly in height, and his muscles were getting denser. Klementhos decided the organs were interfacing nicely, and so put Chapter Master into an induced Coma and placed him in a more comfortable bed.....to wait for all the organs to reach complete maturity. +++288.M41+++ Chapter Master’s eyes gently eased open, light flooding his vision and blinding him. Through squinted eyes, he noticed Klementhos seated next to him. “What.....what happened?” “Ah, it’s good to hear you speak, you’ve been in an induced coma for seven months, whilst your chest organs mature. See if you can get up.” Chapter Master eased himself up into a sitting position, as his torso contorted, he felt a strange, but not painful, scraping sensation in his chest. Klementhos saw his confused expression. “That’ll be the rib-plates, no longer do you have separated bars, they are now all interlocking plates, you will feel them scrape against each other as you move them. They are laced with naturally occurring Ceramites though, so they will never wear down against each other.” As he stood up, Chapter Master noticed many other changes as well, he was taller, much taller, his breathing now stable, the steady double-beat of his hearts echoed faintly within him. He felt powerful, he felt strong, he felt unstoppable. Still a little unsteady, he grabbed the metal edge of his bed. As he took his hand away, he saw that he had squeezed the metal so hard there was an imprint of his hand left on it. Klementhos chuckled: “Hehe, you are certainly as strong as I would expect. Perhaps stronger, since the organs you were given were made with a little extra....oomph than standard.” “What do you mean?” “Well.....apparently the gene-seed I was provided with to cultivate your implants came from a ‘special’ source, what exactly that means I do not know, but it obviously means something. But do not dwell on this, I tested the organs myself, they should work just as any other marines do. Now, take a walk.” Chapter Master half-walked, half-stumbled around the room, unused to his wider profile and longer limbs, he frequently collided with things. After a few minutes however he started to gain his bearings and was walking passably. Klementhos was happy: “Excellent, excellent. Please follow me to the physical training hall, we have a few tests to run....” Klementhos assisted Chapter Master out of the room and they walked towards the PT room. As they entered Chapter Master noticed roughly a dozen people running around the outskirts of the room, led by a barking instructor. As if reading his thoughts, Klementhos explained: “Initiates, forwarded from other chapters mostly, we got a few Raven Guard recruits, as well as couple from Terra, and some from other Chapters.” Chapter Master was ecstatic, his Chapter had begun. Klementhos led him to a large set of weights in the centre of the hall. He seized two enormous disks, each with ‘200kg’ embossed on them, and slid them onto the bar. “Lift it.” Chapter Master strode to the bar, took it in both hands, and heaved with all his might. “Wooah careful there!” Klementhos exclaimed as Chapter Master almost fell over, he had never thought lifting 400kg would feel so easy. He stood there, holding the bar clear above his head with one arm. “Haha, no showing off now, put it down.” Chapter Master placed it back on the floor, this time Klementhos slid on two more disks, these ones embossed with ‘500kg’. “Fourteen-hundred kilograms, Chapter Master. Have fun.” Chapter Master once more seized the bar, this time easing into the lift, pulling more and more, until the weights lifted gently off the ground, this time it was much harder, Chapter Master exhaled heavily, heaving with all his might, eventually he managed to lift it the bar above his head once more. Lowering it back to the floor, he took in a deep breath. His hearts were pounding like twin jackhammers inside his chest. “Fantastic. I checked your other new organs’ functions while you were unconscious, they have all matured admirably, I’m afraid this awake time is only for a short while though, now you must return to my medical bay, where I will implant the organs that go in your head.” Chapter Master stalked off back to the medical bay with Klementhos, a little annoyed that he spent so little time conscious. Nevertheless, he knew Klementhos knew what he was doing. He lay down on the table again, this time face down, as Klementhos once again jammed the large needle into his neck, and he fell once more into sleeps warm embrace. Klementhos hummed gently to himself as he took his saw and sliced open the back of the head with the precision of experience and superhuman senses. Taking another tray from the refrigerator, this one filled with miniscule pieces of tissue, barely discernible from one another by the untrained eye. Once again Klementhos inserted them one-by-one into Chapter Masters skull and brain stem, many of them had to be joined up to the nervous system, an extremely delicate operation which Klementhos spent much time on. Eventually the delicate brain surgery was finished, Klementhos noted no problems with the brain’s activity, so he sealed up the incision, and proceeded to slice off both of Chapter Master’s ears, and implanted the Lyman’s organ within the canals, he then re-attached the external ears. Now the head implants were complete, he once again rendered Chapter Master comatose and settled him into the rest-bed. +++289.M41+++ The familiar searing light seeped into Chapter Master’s eyes as he eased them open, only this time, the glare lasted barely a second, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the change in lighting. He heaved himself to a seating position without prompt this time, and his keen ears twitched to a distinct tap from behind. He turned around, to see Klementhos cleaning his tools, apparently the tap he heard was Klementhos gently placing a pair of forceps on the metal tray. “Welcome back Chapter Master, these changes will be a lot more noticeable to yourself than the last set, you can hear better, see better, you will require less sleep, and can even put yourself in suspended animation.” “How long has it been?” “This time? Nine months, the brain heals much more slowly than the other organs.” Chapter Master felt a little uneasy, when he was last conscious, the only thing he could hear in this lab was the gentle actions of Klementhos, but now, the settling of dust, the gentle rattle of tools, the soft hum from the refrigerator, he was acutely aware of everything in the room. Without warning Klementhos turned off the med-bay lights, after a precious few microseconds of darkness, Chapter Masters eyes focussed and sensed the tiniest hints of light within the room, giving him a relatively clear view of everything. He saw Klementhos smiling. “I can see by the look on your face the Occulobe is functioning well. What about Lyman’s ear? Tell me, what do you hear?” Suddenly Chapter Master heard what seemed to be the billow of a gentle wind. He was puzzled “Seems as though there’s a breeze in here.....” Klementhos explained: “Indeed, I was blowing air out of my mouth, I suppose that could be considered a ‘light breeze’.” Chapter Master was elated, he was faster, stronger, keener, and better than ever before. Mightier than any normal human could ever hope to become, his thoughts turned to his Chapter. “Tell me Klementhos, how many Initiates do we have now?” “Oh about thirty-five Chapter Master, when they arrive I give them the first few chest organs, then after a couple of months they begin their training, at the moment though you are the most completed of new Space Marines. Speaking of which, it’s time to give you your Progenoids, the two organs that will produce the gene-seed you have been augmented with. Oh yes, I’ve done a little research into the gene-seed I was supplied with to cultivate your organs, though it was shipped over with the rest of the Raven Guard stock sent to us, it was kept in a separate chamber, supposedly guarded by ten Raven Guard veterans. I know no more of the matter, but clearly it is considered incredibly valuable, as such, the Progenoids are vital for making more of this precious gene-seed. Now, sit still.....” Klementhos cut a small incision into Chapter Master’s neck, and used a fine pair of forceps to insert a small sack within. He then did the same in Chapter Master’s abdomen. Chapter Master felt no pain, and the incisions sealed almost instantaneously. Once again Chapter Master was taken to the PT hall, this time Klementhos told him to attempt an assault course. Chapter Master performed admirably, leaping immense distances, bounding over sheer walls, and sprinting at full-speed across thin bars, a testament to the incredible balance afforded to him by the Lyman’s ear. “Perfect, it seems your transformation to Space Marine is complete.” “Brilliant Klementhos, I feel like I could take on the Emperor’s enemies single-handed.” “Hah, the sentiment of many a dead Marine, Chapter Master. Nevertheless, you are indeed a powerful being now. All that’s left is the Black Carapace, which will allow you to interface with your Power armour.” “Then what are we waiting for? I have long yearned to equip the legendary powered armour of the Space Marines.” “Eager I see! Well then, what are we waiting for indeed! Though I must warn you, this is the most dangerous stage of the process, large portions of your torso skin will be peeled off and the carapace will be inserted beneath, your skin will then be replaced as the invasive nervefibre bundles within the carapace branch throughout your body and join with your own nervous system. Typically this stage carries roughly a four-percent chance you will be unfit for service afterwards, and could even kill you.” “Well it’s not like I can lead my chapter in Scout Armour, let’s do it.” Klementhos led Chapter Master back to the med-bay, on the way back he pushed a couple of buttons on his wrist-communicator. When they entered the med-bay, Chapter Master saw four figures around the table, dressed in surgical overalls. “The Black Carapace implantation requires several people, these medical serfs will be assisting me, now, please lay down on the table.” Chapter Master settled down on the familiar table, and felt the familiar cold needle enter his neck. In a few seconds he was out. Klementhos and his assistants went to work, two of them began making slices over Chapter Master’s torso, and the other two peeled it away. Klementhos took several sheets of a plastic-like substance and arranged them over Chapter Master’s rib-shell, once all the sheets were arranged correctly, Klementhos fused them together. The five then replaced the sheets of skin and sealed them all back up, Klementhos cut out several circles of the skin and inserted short tubular socket ports to the Carapace, it is through these that Chapter Master can interface with his armour, as well as various other neural interface devices. Klementhos inquired: “Any signs of irregularity?” One of the assistants peered at a monitor and replied: “Slight increase in heart rate, a few muscle spasms.” Klementhos sighed with relief. “Good, that’s the normal reaction to the nervefibres spreading throughout the system.” He dismissed the four assistants, and sat down beside the table, he would have to monitor Chapter Master’s life signs all night, to ensure the body doesn’t react badly to the invasive nervefibres..... It was the following afternoon, and Chapter Master was in the armoury, as Misriah fitted him with his new Power Armour. “Found a special suit for you, Chapter Master, mark four ‘Maximus’ pattern, very rare, has improved internal systems than the common ‘Aquila’ pattern utilised by most marines, though originally produced several thousand years ago, it proved to be far too complicated to mass-produce, you’re lucky we had a suit lying around. The most significant improvement is in the HUD, it shows much more detailed tactical information, combined with marine recognition software, simply look at a marine, and the Armour will tell you everything it knows about him. It also has the capability to scan the surrounding area and produce a tactical 3D map in your eyes, allowing for easier planning and ordering in the heat of battle. There, that’s the last plate fitted. Stay still for now.” Misriah turned his mechanical eyes towards a small tablet on his workbench, and thought aloud: “Hmm.....generator running smoothly, interfacing with your nervous system nicely....” Chapter Masters eyes turned to a curious device on Misriah’s work bench, two half-spheres, clearly designed to fit together, it’s outer-surface was etched with various wards, and the inside was filled with strange wiring, in the centre of one of the half-spheres, there was a glowing crystal. Chapter Master reached out to touch the strange crystal, Misriah noticed his inquisitive hand, his mechanical voice spoke out in what could be described as panic. “STOP!” Chapter Master pulled his hand away from the device. “Why? What is it?” “That is one of the most powerful hand-held devices the Imperium is capable of producing, a Vortex Grenade, capable of rending a tear in real-space and exposing a small portion of our dimension to the horrors of the warp. So yes, it would be best if you did not touch it.” Chapter Master was horrified. “Why is such a thing dismantled on your desk?!” “Oh......yeah I decided to crack one open and see if I can improve on its design, make it tear a bigger hole perhaps, no luck so far, unfortunately a fair portion of its operation seems psykic in nature, a discipline I know almost nothing about.” Chapter Master was not sure what terrified him more, the fact that Misriah decided to break one of these things open, or the fact that he intended to make it rend a larger portal to the warp than it already could. “I.....see.....perhaps we should return to my armour Misriah.....” “Yes, perhaps. Now, try to walk around.” Chapter Master moved his legs, only, his armour moved with him, there was no delay between him moving, and the armour moving, it was as though there was no armour, it was just another part of him, his new, shell-stopping skin. He strode around with ease, no harder than he would go for an afternoon stroll. He affixed his helmet, once it was sealed, the electronics activated, and the tactical overlay swept across everything in his vision, outlining all the shapes he could see. He focussed on a Predator tank parked by the side, the helmet presented him with information: Designation: Predator Battle Tank – Adeptus Astartes – Chapter: Unmarked Armament: Turret-mounted Autocannon, Sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters, Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, Hunter-Killer Missile (expended). Crew: None Ammunition: None Current offensive capability: Null Current defensive capability: Adamantium armour will provide complete protection from small-arms fire, and good resistance to dedicated anti-tank infantry weapons. Vulnerable to: Heavy vehicle-based anti-tank weaponry, Melta weaponry at close-range. He turned his gaze to Misriah: Designation: Adeptus Mechanicus – Magos Artificiarorum Misriah – ASP-170-548 Armament: 2 Servo-arms, Bolt Pistol. Current offensive capability: Bolt pistol is effective short-range weapon, poses little threat to user. Target’s Servo-arms are capable of tearing apart user with ease, though are unwieldy, user has sufficient dexterity to avoid them. Current threat level: Low to Moderate WARNING SYSTEM IS DETECTING NEARBY VORTEX WEAPON, TARGET HAS EXPERTISE TO USE IT, THREAT LEVEL UPDATED: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, HEAVILY ADVISE AGAINST ENGAGING WARNING Chapter Master was impressed. “Exceptional, Misriah, this armour is impressive.” Misriah seemed pleased, he showed Chapter Master a small data-storage unit as he explained: “Yes, Chapter Master, I’m sure it will be a good companion. However, I know how much you brain-dead marines love to leap before you look, so I have taken the precaution of creating a back up for the software, if your armour is ever damaged beyond repair, I’m sure you will be able to get your Techmarines to forge a ‘Maximus’ armour shell, though still tricky, this is much easier than having to forge one with fresh internal systems, then simply download this back-up unit into the armour systems. The shell will then have all the programming required. I’ll give the unit to you before you leave, be sure to keep it in a safe place. Anyway, that’s enough time in armour today, you only had the Black Carapace installed yesterday, extended use could damage the nervefibres at this early stage.” Misriah then disconnected the power plant from the rest of the armour, it went limp and Chapter Masters movements were now hindered, rather than helped. Misriah began to remove the armoured plates one by one. “Klementhos has decided you are to have one week of rest before your training begins, I would advise you take this time to familiarise yourself completely with every one of your new abilities.” “Thank you Misriah. I guess I shall return to my quarters then.” Chapter Master, now armour-less, strode out of the armoury and walked down the long corridor towards his chamber, as he turned to corner to the barracks, light shone through the window in front of him, he was startled by a shadow darting in front of him across the lighted floor. He carefully peered round to door into the barracks. All the Initiates seemed to be sleeping soundly in their bunks. Chapter Master muttered to himself: “Huh.....Klementhos is right....I must need a rest-week.....” With that Chapter Master stalked off into his chamber, settled down on the now-perfect bed, and drifted away into sweet sleep. Part 3 - In Training +++290.M41+++ “No no no Chapter Master! Try that in a real situation and you’ll lose your leg....” Klementhos berated Chapter Master once more, despite showing consistent talent in combat and tactics, he could not quite grasp basic battlefield medicine. Chapter Master complained: “Klementhos, surely on the battlefield our Apothecaries will do the healing, why on Terra would a Chapter Master need these skills?” Klementhos snorted: “HAH, you still think this is about learning to heal? I thought you were smarter than that Chapter Master....” Klementhos noticed Chapter Master growing impatient, and remembered his place in the Chapter. “Well, the aim of this exercise, as well as the exercises you have doing with Misriah and Bunther, maintaining machines and such, is so you completely understand the duties of all the marines under your command, including Apothecaries and Techmarines. Only once you know exactly what they must do in a given situation, can you manage your orders and timings effectively.” Chapter Masters impatient frown turned into a slightly embarrassed smirk. “Oh....I see. I am sorry Klementhos, I know I have much to learn....” Klementhos’ stern gaze faded, he knew Chapter Master was trying his best. “Ah but you will learn it Chapter Master, all in due time. The High Lord obviously saw something in you, and every Imperial citizen lives by the judgement of the High Lords.” “I hope you are right Klementhos......I would hate to let down the men I will be entrusted with.” “Oh you will perform admirably Chapter Master, I am certain. Anyway, let us try another exercise. Now, see this torso?” He beckoned to a replica of an Astartes torso, complete with armour, which had a large jagged hole in the front of it. “It seems you been struck by an Eldar rocket, it has pierced your armour, shattered your rib plates and now large chunks of metal are inside your chest, severely limiting your combat effectiveness, as well as blocking any natural healing your body may enact. What do you do?” Chapter Master stared at the model, furrowing his brow. “Well, we’ve obviously got to get the metal out somehow.” “Well of course Chapter Master, that’s a given, but how?” “Hmmm.....we can’t try and pull it out through the hole, since the rib-plates are in the way, as well as the hearts.” “Yes, very good, go on?” “So....the only way to get a clear path to remove it, is to enter through the abdomen and pull it out from there?” “Yes! Well done Chapter Master, there’s hope for you yet! Obviously no human could survive such a procedure on the battlefield, but as a Space Marine, the incisions in the abdomen will swiftly heal once the metal is removed.” Chapter Master sighed with relief. Klementhos spoke: “Hmm....seems as though it’s time for the midday meal, come Chapter Master, I’m sure the initiates are already in the mess hall.” Klementhos and Chapter Master walked out of Klementhos’ med-bay and through the long hallways of the facility to the mess hall. As they walked down a long corridor, with one side consisting of an enormous window, Chapter Master stared out into the void of space, and looked down on holy Terra. Klementhos noticed his gaze. “Miss it?” “What?” “Your old life, on Terra?” “Sometimes....but whenever I think about it, I realise that I can do infinitely more good as a Space Marine than I ever could of as a human. The day those Arbites took me to the training facility was the best day of my life, I just didn’t know it yet.” Klementhos nodded knowingly, the recruits for the Chapter Master program required incredibly rare genetic makeup, those that matched, and were sufficiently capable, were taken from their homes without choice, the Imperium’s need always takes precedence. They continued their walk in silence. When they reached the mess hall, Klementhos’ words turned out to be true, as always. The few dozen Initiates that had so far been recruited were heartily tucking in to their midday meal, a thick protein-rich paste and loaves of bread, washed down with large mugs of a clear green liquid, designed to supply essential vitamins to the body. As soon as the Initiates noticed their entrance, they all stood to attention and silenced themselves at once. Chapter Master smiled and responded. “Return to your meals, men.” They resumed bolting down their meal, a morning of physical training and battlefield simulations builds an appetite. Chapter Master and Klementhos went to the dispenser at the end of the hall, as they stood in front of it, a small lens in the front scanned their eyes, and a recorded voice said: “Designation: Adeptus Astartes. Dispensing rations now.” The same paste, bread and green liquid that the Initiates were eating, was given to the two Astartes, they, however, received about twice as much as the Initiates. Though they can go without food for many weeks, in order to remain in peak physical condition Space Marines require a lot of sustenance, and the Initiates had only received the first few stages of their augmentations so far. As they took a seat and began eating, Klementhos noticed one of the Initiates leave his table and move towards them. “Looks like Brethorius has something to say.” Chapter Master turned to the Initiate, since the first group of recruits had arrived on Luna, he seemed to have assumed de facto leadership of them. “And how can I help you, Brethorius?” “Well, Chapter Master, some of the other Initiates and I were hoping we might perform a live fire simulation soon? So far the only real weapons we’ve fired are on the range.” “I’ve told you, Brethorius, such matters are the responsibility of the instructors, once they feel you are ready, they will train you appropriately. I’m just here to oversee your training, as I undergo my own.” Brethorius face fell in disappointment. “Yes Master, I am sorry.” Just as Klementhos had felt sympathy over Chapter Master’s shame earlier, so too did Chapter Master feel sorry for Brethorius. “Brethorius, tell you what, from now on, I appoint you Initiate Superior. Though you still must obey every word of the instructors and trainers, you shall be the official leader of the Initiates both inside and outside of training exercises.” Brethorius almost jumped with joy. “I am honoured Chapter Master! You can count on me!” He rushed back to his table to tell his brothers the good news. Klementhos chuckled. “Heh, you’ve really brightened up his day.” Chapter Master smiled. “I should hope so, they should all know that there are rewards in doing your duty.” They finished their food and left the mess hall. A small beep erupted from Klementhos’ wrist device, he looked at it for a moment, then grunted in irritation. He pointed Chapter Master down a hallway whilst he turned the opposite direction. “I’m sure Misriah is expecting you by now, I must return to my lab, apparently one of the Initiates broke his leg and several ribs when a Land Speeder fell on him........He’ll be fine once I get him on the table.” With that Klementhos hurried off, leaving Chapter Master alone in the corridor. He faced down where Klementhos had pointed, a long hallway leading towards the armoury. He had walked this corridor dozens of times before. But this time......something felt....different. It was longer than it should be, it seemed to be getting longer, the door at the end was now barely a speck in the distance. Chapter Master started running, he ran and he ran but no matter how much he tried the door moved faster. He started panicking. Why was this happening?! He knew this station wasn’t right, ever since he’d arrived on this base, it was all wrong! Echoes from dark rooms, shadows disappearing round corners, he hated this place! Chapter Master broke out in cold sweat, he was running as fast as he could, the door kept retreating from him, he looked back, the Mess Hall was even further! He screamed in anger: “STOP THIS MADNESS!!!” Somehow his words seemed to have an effect, the door rushed towards him even faster than it had receded, unable to slow himself, he slammed straight into the door. Knocked flat, he lay at the base of the door for a few seconds, dazed. The door slid open and Misriah stood over Chapter Master, his eye lenses whirred as they focussed and his mechanical voice hissed. “Alright down there, Astartes?” Chapter Master hurried to his feet, he had been working hard ever since he got here, he was tired.....that must be the reason for these......momentary hallucinations....it must be........ He embarrassedly muttered: “Oh, err.....just trying to see how fast I can run now as a Space Marine....I’m a lot faster than I thought....” Misriah laughed, at least, as much as a voice synthesiser can express laughter. “Heeheeeheehee. Yes, I am told the transformation is quite....sudden....not like these augmentations of mine, all done slowly, one at a time, until now I have discarded almost all my weak flesh. Come, today we learn how to reassemble a Lascannon...” Chapter Master followed Misriah into the armoury, Chapter Master noticed Bunther on top of a half-disassembled Land Raider, tinkering with its engine block. Chapter Master was led to a large worktable with a disconnected man-portable Lascannon lying on it. “Now, I’m sure you’ve memorised the instructions I outlined to you yesterday. Please disassemble and reassemble this Lascannon.” Chapter Master seized the small auto-drill from the table and started removing the casing from the Lascannon. When he removed the main side-plate, the devilishly intricate workings of the Lascannon were exposed, numerous electronics and focussing lenses placed with microscopic precision. Chapter Master took a small cloth and used it to carefully remove the lenses, gently placing them down on the table, like he was handling the Emperor’s tears. He then began to disconnect and remove the various circuit boards and laser emitters until the Lascannon was virtually empty. “You have disassembled it perfectly, but the hard part is in the reassembly. Go.” With motions he had performed in his mind a hundred times the previous evening, he replaced the electronics and re-wired them all together, then took the lenses and, one-by-one, slotted them into their placeholders. Using a small pair of tweezers, he tightened the lens clamps, intermittently looking down the line-up lenses to check they were all positioned correctly. When finally satisfied by their placements, he replaced the casing and fixed it down. “Finished.” Misriah grunted. “Very good, at least, from what I could see it’s not going to blow up when you attempt to fire it. Speaking of which....” Misriah took a battery pack, plugged it into the Lascannon’s power-port, and motioned towards the firing range on the other side of the armoury. “Test your work.” Chapter Master hefted the bulky Lascannon on to his shoulder and walked over to the range. Taking careful aim at the vehicle-shaped target some 100-yards downrange, he depressed the charging button on the side of the grip, and held his breath as it emitted a high-pitched whine that got higher as it approached maximum charge, praying to the Emperor it would not explode. When satisfied it was safe, he pulled the trigger, and the mighty weapon unleashed a thunderous blast as a crimson beam stretched out across the hall. A nanosecond later, the beam disappeared, leaving behind a smoking hole in the centre of the target, and a sizzling sound coming from the thick adamantium plate at the back of the range. “Hmm.....it seems the shot struck the target at approximately 16.8 centimetres to the right of where it should have. This would imply the horizontal focussing lens is 0.285 degrees off-centre. Spectrum of the beam was perfect, so your electronics were assembled properly. All-in-all very well done.....for an amateur.” For the next few hours Misriah had Chapter Master study more vehicle and weapon blueprints, and Bunther showed him around the internal systems of the Land Raider, outlining the various subroutines its mighty Machine Spirit is capable of performing with minimal input from the pilot. Eventually came the time for the evening meal, and Misriah told Chapter Master he was excused. “You made good progress today, tomorrow, we will learn about the mechanisms of the Meltagun, ready for reassembly test on it in a few days.” “Thank you Misriah, and to you also Bunther!” He had to yell to Bunther, who was now using an extremely loud tool on the Land Raider’s engine, he stopped for a second to acknowledge Chapter Master’s thanks, then returned to his work. They had no intention of joining him for the meal, Techpreists require no sustenance. Chapter Master left the armoury and returned to the mess hall, this time his transit was.....uneventful..... He retrieved his meal and took his seat next to Klementhos. After the evening meal he has a few hours of free time, which he usually spends going over the materials Klementhos, the Techpriests and his other instructors assign to him, then he gets a few hours of sleep before awakening for his morning meal and starting the process all over again, food, training, food, training, food, study, sleep. It had been this way for several weeks now, since he had completely recovered from the implanting procedures, and will go on until every possible facet of information he will ever need is drilled into his mind like it is second nature. Apparently this could go on for months or even years before he is ready to start personally leading the Initiates in exercises, and he was already beginning to find it tedious. He muttered under his breath as he lifted up a spoonful of paste. “Truly....the Emperor’s work is never done.....” Part 4 - A New Friend +++294.M41+++ Chapter Master was slumbering peacefully in his chamber, when Klementhos knocked sharply on the door and called inside: “Wake up Chapter Master, there’s a development you’ll be interested in.” Chapter Master pulled himself out off the bed and threw on his tunic. He walked to the door and opened it, outside stood Klementhos, tapping his foot impatiently. “Please, come with me.” Chapter Master followed as Klementhos set off swiftly to the entrance of the facility. As they approached the entrance area Chapter Master saw the source of the development. A fully armoured Space Marine stood there, his armour was dark blue, and adorned with scrolls and tomes, he was a Librarian, a powerful Space Marine psyker. He saw Chapter Master approach, and greeted him: “Greetings, Chapter Master. My name is Anterion, a Librarian of the Raven Guard. My own Chapter Master concluded that you would need a Chief Librarian, and decided I would be best for that position. I will be an advisor to you, and a leader within the Chapter, furthermore, you will find my psykic abilities can be quite.....devastating to the enemy on the battlefield.” Chapter Master was slightly taken aback, he was not expecting this: “Well...er....brilliant, I certainly look forward to serving with you, Anterion. I should probably introduce you to the rest of the Chapter then, I need to speak with them all anyway.” Chapter Master depressed a button on his wrist communicator, and spoke into it: “All Initiates, form up in the Assembly Hall.” Releasing the button, he turned back to Anterion: “Please follow me to the Assembly Hall.” The 3 Space Marines strode off down the hallway to the Assembly Hall. Within a few minutes, the hall was filled with hundreds of disciplined and stern men. Standing at their head was Master Initiate Brethorius, his title signifying him as the highest rank of all the Initiates. Flanking him were Initiate Superiors Renard, Merkon, and Dreidor, and behind these were the serried ranks of Initiates, numbering several hundred. Though the majority were dressed in simple black tunics, a small group on the right side were wearing red, signifying Techmarines in training, they spend much time with Misriah and Bunther, and spend long periods of time on the nearby Mars, another small group on the left side were wearing white tunics, these are Klementhos’ students, Apothecaries in training. Chapter Master, Klementhos, and Anterion walked into the hall and took their place on the raised platform at the front. Chapter Master then addressed the Initiates: “Men, you’ve all progressed admirably these past few years, many of you have already received your black carapaces, many others await it, but you are all Ghosts of Retribution. I was informed by the instructors yesterday, that soon we will begin live-fire combat training.” This was greeted by roars of approval from the Initiates, Chapter Master waited a moment for the noise to die down, and continued: “And furthermore, we welcome a new addition to our Chapter today, please allow me to introduce you to our Chief Librarian, Anterion.” Upon prompting, Anterion stepped forward: “Yes, as the only Librarian in the chapter, you can all speak with me regarding matters of the spirit. I spend most of my time in study and meditation, so you will be able to find me in my chamber. I look forward to working with you all.” His statement was met with polite clapping, as he stepped back to let Chapter Master speak once more: “Now, back to your training. The battlefield scenario stage of training takes many years, for you must be drilled in every possible combat situation, extensively, from assault to defence, on-foot or vehicle-mounted, there will be no situation you are unprepared for. I will also be participating in these exercises, so I will be able to see first-hand the mighty Space Marines I know you are. From henceforth, you are all hereby full Space Marine’s, no longer Initiates.” A thunderous roar greeted this announcement, once again Chapter Master remained silent until it had quietened: “Now, during this phase we will still receive a small influx of initiates, late arrivals and such, they will undergo the same augmentations and training you did, and then join the rest of us in the simulations. As the more experienced Marines, it is up to you to pass on the knowledge they did not have time to learn. This shouldn’t be too hard, as they will be incorporated into your squads, so just give them a few tips here and there and make sure they pick it all up. Remember, once we go into real combat, you will depend on them as much as they depend on you. Okay, we’re finished here, everyone with a Black Carapace please head to the Armoury, Misriah and Bunther will equip you with your Power Armour and weapons. All the others, please head to the medical bay where Klementhos and the medical serfs will implant your Black Carapaces. Marines, you are dismissed.” The Marines shuffled out of the hall to their designated destinations. Klementhos also walked off, he has a busy day ahead of him. When everyone had left, Chapter Master and Anterion walked out. Chapter Master inquired: “So, Anterion, seeing as you are already fully-trained, what do you intend to do whilst the rest of us are running the simulations?” “Well, to be perfectly honest Chapter Master, though I have completed all the training Space Marine’s go through, I am still a relatively junior Librarian, I intend to spend the next few years in deep meditation and study, to improve my Psykic abilities to a level befitting a Chief Librarian.” Chapter Master was satisfied with the response, Anterion continued: “Also, Chapter Master, I was sent here to deliver a message from my Chapter Master, a message, of utmost importance and secrecy.” Chapter Master was intrigued, lowering his voice, he asked Anterion: “What is it?” Anterion also hushed his tone: “Well, I’m sure you already know about the......interesting nature of the gene-seed you were given?” “Indeed, I was told it was kept separate from the other Raven Guard stock, under heavy guard.” “Heavy guard indeed Chapter Master, the Raven Guard do not commit ten Terminators lightly. You see, this gene-seed was from.....” Anterion whispered: “the Primarch......Corax himself.” Chapter Master was awestruck. “But.....how?! Corax was lost, he went to the Eye of Terror!” “Yes, but before he set off on his lone crusade, he harvested his progenoids, and his Gene-seed has been preserved by the Raven Guard for thousands of years. Until, a few decades ago, the High Lords of Terra informed us they intended to utilise it, in the ‘Chapter Master’ project. You.” Chapter Master was still a little confused: “So....what does this mean for me?” “Well, Chapter Master, as you know the Primarchs were all created by the Emperor to be his generals during the great crusade, they were as far beyond Space Marines as Space Marines are beyond normal humans. However, the Primarchs were actually created with their unique genetic make-up, rather than augmented, as such, it may be difficult for you to unlock your gene-seed’s full potential. But with enough experience, you can become as powerful as Corax was.” Chapter Master was dumbfounded, the blood of Corvus Corax flowed within him, one of the greatest heroes of mankind. “I......I don’t know what to say......I shall do my utmost to live up to the great Primarch.” Anterion nodded approvingly: “Good, the High Lords made the right choice. I should tell you though, it would be best if you kept this information a secret, if anyone were to find out.....well....let’s just say certain.....’undesirable’ characters may want to get their hands on that gene-seed, it is worth a very great deal. You must never ever tell anyone, I was already sworn to secrecy before I left Deliverance.” “Very well Anterion, no one else shall ever know.” “Good, now, I’m off to my chamber to examine the personnel files of the Chapter. See you around, Chapter Master.” With that Anterion walked off. Chapter Master stood there for a moment, then set off to the armoury, his men should be being equipped right now, he wants to tell them the Marines he has picked out for promotions, Brethorius will be first Captain of course. Good, dependable Brethorius, he has proven himself a very capable and trustworthy leader and fighter. Once they were all armoured and armed, they would proceed to the vast simulation halls and Chapter Master would take his first real command, and begin many years of almost non-stop combat training. Chapter Master muttered to himself at this thought: “Well......this should be fun.....” Part 5 - Into the breach +++298.M41+++ “MOVE MOVE MOVE! MAINTAIN THE ADVANCE! KRONOS, KEEP YOUR MEN IN FORMATION! HARMANTOS, TAKE YOUR SECTION ROUND THE LEFT AND ASSAULT FROM THE FLANK!” Chapter Master’s voice bellowed throughout the colossal training hall, where the Chapter was conducting an enormous mock assault, Boltguns roared and Chainswords screeched as the Initiates destroyed the ‘targets’ (automated machines conducting basic defence protocols) and seized the objective, a large mock-up of a communications tower. The entire hall was designed to imitate a typical battlefield of the 40th millennium, the floor was covered in a thick layer of churned mud, bogging down the charging marines. Nevertheless, they surged forward, destroyed the ‘targets’, Brethorius handed Chapter Master the Chapter Standard, and he planted it at the base of the tower, winning the scenario. Chapter Master looked up at the flowing standard, it was jet black, emblazoned with a sweeping raven wing crossed by a scythe, both in white. He decided upon the Chapter emblem and colours with Anterion and Brethorius, and seeing it now gave him enormous pride. The Ghosts of Retribution were now a complete Chapter, with over 600 completed Battle Brothers, undergoing extensive training every day. Nevertheless, more Initiates arrived every day. They would arrive on Luna, Klementhos would start the augmentation procedure, undergo extensive physical and mental training, and once the implantations were complete, receive their armour and weapons, and join the Chapter as a full Battle Brother. As Chapter Master mused on these thoughts and looked down upon his cheering Chapter as he stood with the standard, the ‘Communications Tower’ erupted in an enormous explosion, hurling Chapter Master head over heels into the mud and showering the marines with heavy debris. As Chapter Master picked himself up, Brethorius yelled orders: “IT’S A TRAP! FULL RETREAT! FULL RETREEEAAAAT!!!!” The Chapter Began to fall back as yet more explosives erupted from the mud beneath them, and hundreds of ‘targets’ began filing out of the holes to fire upon the Space Marines. Chapter Master and the Chapter officers swiftly organised the retreat, falling one section back whilst another provides covering fire. Despite the disciplined marines pouring obscene firepower into the packed ranks of defence robots, but no matter how many they destroyed the machines kept crawling out of the ground to attack them. As the minutes began to drag by, with no end to the machines in sight and no apparent escape route, Chapter Master began to consider surrendering and failing the scenario. The marines had been falling back for at least half a kilometre by now, but the robots continued to press the attack, suddenly, the mechanical voice of Bunther echoed through the Vox: “Orbital support inbound, suggest taking cover.” Chapter Master bellowed as loud as his superhuman lungs would allow: “ARTILLERY INBOUND! TAKE COVER!!!!!!” The entire Chapter dropped to the floor and hugged the earth, as massive beams descended from the mile-high ceiling and slammed into the metal mass of robots, incinerating them instantly. Soon it was over, and the marines stood back up and dusted themselves off. Chapter Master heard Bunther over the Vox: “Congratulations Chapter Master, you have successfully completed battle scenario number five-seven-three.” Vast doors at the far end of the hall slid open and dozens of landing craft flew into the hall, they soon landed amongst the Space Marines and they swiftly boarded their transportation. As it ferried them out of the hall and back towards the main facility, Chapter Master spoke with Bunther: “So Bunther, I suppose telling me about the whole ‘hidden army beneath explosives’ part of the scenario was forbidden?” Bunther’s voice-simulator spoke with some kind of mirth: “I’m afraid so Chapter Master, still, it WAS fun to see you fly like that!” “Yes well I’d rather not make a habit of it so try not to blow me up any more....” Bunther cackled: “I’ll try Chapter Master.” The ships began landing by the facility, and the marines started to file out of the ships towards the armoury, where they would deposit their armour and weaponry before heading to the barracks to rest. Chapter Master, however, went to his personal quarters and stored his armour and weaponry there. Once he was un-armoured, he fell into his vast bed, absolutely exhausted after the two-day long scenario he had just endured, as he fell asleep, he thought of how much longer it would take to complete all the scenarios. Due to the fact that they are a new Chapter, the Ghosts of Retribution have no chance to serve as a Scout to gain battlefield experience, so they must complete extensive combat simulations to substitute. Chapter Master did not know it yet, but the Chapter still had around 6 years of simulations left, usually doing one simulation per week. Chapter Master woke up early the following morning, today the Chapter would begin training for the next scenario they would play out. With the aid of his serfs Chapter Master donned his armour and loaded up his weaponry, and started yet another day of training, just like every day. Chapter Master sighed heavily and spoke under his breath: “This is starting to get really boring....” Part 6 - Finis Est Iustus Principio +++306.M41+++ Chapter Master stood to attention at the head of his Chapter, 800 fully trained battle brothers were amassed at his back, men who would obey his every command, even unto death. Standing before them, atop a great plinth, was Captain Reventus of the Raven Guard, though technically Chapter Master was his superior, this was an affair of tradition, and he respected the Captain of his progenitor chapter as above him. Reventus was addressing the Ghosts of Retribution: “Brothers! It brings me great honour to see the scions of my chapter reach completion, the Ghosts of Retribution are a chapter the Raven Guard can be proud of, for you have completed many gruelling years of intense battlefield training that makes you the equal of any battle hardened Space Marine. I am here to deliver to you your permanent standing orders from the High Lords of Terra, they have read the will of the Emperor and decreed that you are to defend Sector Deus, a frontier sector in Segmentum Obscurus. To transport you to your posting, the Raven Guard have commissioned the construction of a mighty Battle Barge for your chapter, the ‘Aspera Dominus’ will serve you well!” This was met with roars of approval from the Ghosts of Retribution, waiting for it to die down, Reventus continued: “Chapter Master, please join me here, for I have a gift for your chapter.” Chapter Master ascended the plinth and stood beside Reventus. The Captain detached the large sword that hung on his belt and held it to Chapter Master, hilt first: “Chapter Master, this blade, ‘The Wrath of Corax’, has been held by my chapter for many thousands of years. It was crafted and wielded in battle by the Primarch himself, Corvus Corax. Forged from legendary Dark Steel with a powerful disruptor field, it will never blunt and no armour will halt it. This weapon we pass on to you, Chapter Master, take it.” Seizing the grip in his hand, Chapter Master drew the wondrous sword. The blade was as black as midnight and keen as winter ice. Chapter Master gazed deeply into the blade, it seemed as though the reflections in the blade were moving of their own accord, mysterious shapes began to form within, an Eldar witch.......ancient ship.....a faint explosion.....a laughing visage...... “Chapter Master?” Reventus’ voice brought Chapter Master back to reality, and the shapes within the blade faded instantaneously. Chapter Master replied to Reventus: “Thank you Captain, for this wondrous gift. I shall bear it proudly!” Chapter Master raised ‘The Wrath of Corax’ high above his head and roared, and the chapter followed suit. Again waiting for the noise to quieten, Reventus affixed the blade’s scabbard to Chapter Master and the sword was sheathed. Turning back to the chapter, the Raven Guard Captain concluded the speech: “Ghosts of Retribution, may the Emperor guide your chapter to great victories and eternal glory! The shuttles await to take you to the ‘Aspera Dominus’ that’s waiting in orbit for you! Chapter Master?” “Chapter! Dismissed!” The Ghosts of Retribution began filing into the waiting shuttlecraft. Meanwhile Chapter Master and his commanders bade their farewells to Captain Reventus, and Misriah and Bunther who were watching as the chapter they crafted went to the unending war of the Imperium. “Captain Reventus, I thank you for granting our chapter an audience with a Captain of our progenitor.” Reventus passed Chapter Master a thick, leather-bound tome emblazoned with the white raven that was the symbol of the Raven Guard, walking into his waiting Thunderhawk, Reventus then turned to Chapter Master and pressed his fist to his chest: “It was my pleasure Chapter Master, this book is our final gift to you, the ‘Raven’s Tome’ contains our Primarchs’ foray into the genetic advancement of our marines. It is passed on to whomever our newest successor chapter is, that they might find a way to perfect the flawed methods within, thus far none have been successful, perhaps you will find the answers in Sector Deus. May you lead your men to great victory, with the blessing of the Raven Guard.” The jet black Thunderhawk’s ramp closed shut and it took off to return to the Raven Guard Strike Cruiser in Luna’s orbit. Chapter Master turned to Misriah and Bunther: “My friends, I cannot express my gratitude, without your expert tutelage the Ghosts of Retribution would not be, and I myself would not know even half of what I know now. Misriah replied: “You are most welcome Chapter Master, though we are stuck here on Luna, be sure to kill many enemies for us!” The 3 shared a laugh as Bunther spoke: “Hah, and as a parting gift Misriah and I would like to present you with a refitted Strike Cruiser we’ve been repairing for the better part of five years, the ‘Morbid’ is waiting by the ‘Aspera Dominus’, though not at 100% operational capability, she will serve you finely until you get a chance to finish repairs.” Chapter Master seized the two cyborgs in embrace, and the two awkwardly reciprocated with their mechandrites: “Thank you my friends, I will miss you.” Chapter Master turned away and walked into his waiting shuttle, with his First Captain Brethorius and Chief Librarian Anterion at his sides. The hatch eased shut as the 3 marines saluted the 2 Magi outside, and soon the shuttle joined the other hundred or so swarming towards the ‘Aspera Dominus’ in orbit. Striding onto the bridge, Chapter Master was approached by an elderly, blind man in an ornate uniform: “Greetings Chapter Master, I am Synius Jaenar, your Lord Navigator, it is my duty to guide your ships through the warp.” Chapter Master saluted him: “Greeting Synius Jaenar, I am glad to have you aboard.” Jaenar returned to his navigational chair and another aged man walked up to Chapter Master, without moving his lips, Chapter Master heard his words: “Hello Chapter Master, I am your Astropath Nerial Derang, do not be alarmed, I utilise the warp to communicate over vast distances, projecting my words into your mind at this range is easier than even talking with my mouth.” Chapter Master responded out loud: “Thank you Nerial, I look forward to working with you.” Taking his place at the Fleet Master’s Throne in the centre of the bridge of the ‘Aspera Dominus’, Chapter Master surveyed the star-filled void ahead of him in the colossal viewing window. He saw the ‘Morbid’ gently turning, matching it’s alignment to that of the ‘Aspera Dominus’. He heard a voice over the ship’s communications system: “This is Captain Merkon aboard the ‘Morbid’, we are ready to depart Chapter Master.” Chapter Master replied: “Understood brother.” A member of the bridge crew announced to Chapter Master: “All forces present and accounted for milord, we are ready to jump!” Another called out: “Warp drive powered up and ready for use milord!” Chapter Master gripped his throne, as if expecting some kind of acceleration despite the inertial dampeners: “Hit it.”